


A Father's Will

by whythekwehnot



Series: Destiny can be changed [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon death but I brought him back, Gen, Non canon ending, Reggie kicks some kingly butts, Reggie puts dickface Bahamut in his place, Somnus is a prick and i hate him, The astrals can screw off, but it works - Freeform, don't mess with protective daddy regis, he will kick your butt and take no prisoners, i did not expect to link these stories, noct is not your sacrificial lamb, so i wrote it so mote it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Regis Lucis Caelum...The King who had to choose between protecting his people or protecting his son. He cannot do both but he knows the destiny that Noctis MUST fulfil.
Series: Destiny can be changed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539097
Kudos: 13





	A Father's Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is his story about his thoughts when Noct and co leave for Altissia and then I linked it into another fic I wrote "Fight of the Father" 
> 
> Can be read first or second, it won't really change too much for either story. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> PS: I planned this as a celebratory piece for my total hits hitting 1000 (lol), but got too excied and had to share the story now haha! But for real, thank you so much to everyone who has read my stories, given kudos or commented, I cannot tell you how much it means to me that my writing is being enjoyed <3 <3 <3

Regis watched his only son as he walked towards the Regalia, his three friends in tow as they headed out for Altissia. He hoped the wedding went ahead with no issues but he had his suspicions about what this ‘Chancellor Ardyn Izunia’ was truly planning at the treaty signing; Regis did not come down to Eos in the last rainfall and he’d been fighting against NIflheim since he ascended to the Lucian throne. 

As the four young men climbed into the car, Regis found himself praying to the Six; praying for a safe journey and for their blessings on his wayward son, praying for a happy wedding and marriage and most importantly, praying that his gut was wrong on what he was certain would happen tomorrow. 

He knew the cost of Noctis being claimed by the crystal at the tender age of five, his father, and his father before him had ensured the prophecy was passed down the Lucis Caelum generations; for the purpose of their bloodline was to protect the crystal until the True King was born and ascended to banish the scourge on their star. It tore his already bruised heart in two knowing his beloved boy would not live to see the purified land, would not get to see the darkness banished. What made it worse was the immovable feeling that his people were soon to be slaughtered, but he couldn’t order an evacuation now; it would cause mass hysteria and most probably anger the Niffs. 

So he was stuck, it never was an easy task to be King. 

Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto were all fine young men, well suited to be with Noctis and not one of them had qualms about putting his son in his place if he needed it. Pride burned in his heart, softening the ache of what he knew to be the future and what he suspected to soon happen in the present, his son had grown into a fine man, despite his aloof attitude and slight temper problem, he would make a fine King when the time came. 

Regis allowed himself to feel anger at Noctis’ destiny, why must his son pay for the mistakes of the past? The Caelum line was always destined to fight this battle, and he had found himself wishing for the last fifteen years that he was born into another. A different family without the magic, without the predestined ‘die to save everyone’ prophecy and simply be able to watch his son grow up, fall in love and have his own children.

The King grieved deeply the day the Crystal had marked Noctis, grieved for the life he would not get to live, so he made his son go to an ordinary school, ensured he was immersed in as many ‘normal’ childhood activities that he could get; all in an attempt to fill his son’s life with as much normality and happiness as he could give him. It was how Noctis had befriended Prompto, the young sharpshooter truly was excellent with all forms of firearm and machinery and his loyalty to Noctis was unbending; yet his loyalty came from true friendship, he was unabashedly open about the fact he thought Noctis was a geek and moaned too much, he never once asked Noctis to use his royal status for a favour and he always treated him as just another person. Regis couldn’t support their friendship anymore than if had handpicked the boy himself, as he had Ignis. Gladio was always meant to be his son’s shield; it was honour of the Amicitia family to serve as shield, as they had for the last two hundred and fifty years. He didn’t regret any of the choices he had made with regards to his son’s upbringing. He had given his opportunity, normality, humility and freedom, how many other sixteen year olds had their own apartment? Noctis was given that freedom to experience the independence that only comes from living alone. 

Knowing what Noctis had to do, Regis had made the decision to hold the wedding in Altissia; knowing without any doubt that he had to get his son out of Insomnia, he could not be at risk of death if his father could avoid it. So he sent him far away to the capital of Accordo, hoping he would get there safely and fulfil his destiny without too much strife beforehand. 

“Your Majesty…” Drautos says. 

Regis watches the Regalia move off from where Cor had stopped, believing more than anything that he would not see Noctis again in this lifetime. 

_ Walk Tall _

Words he had drummed into Noctis growing up, words his father had drummed into his own skull. 

_ “A King pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back.” _remembering one of the main lessons he had tried to teach Noctis, Regis sighed and turned; straightening his back and holding his head high. He had to walk tall and push forward; for the sake of his people, for the sake of his son and for the sake of their star. He still had a duty to uphold and he would do so until his dying breath. 

“Be safe, my son.” he whispered to himself, before starting to ascend the steps to the Citadel entrance. The treaty signing was tomorrow and there were preparations still to be made. The ache in his heart refused to leave, his decision to send Noctis away and not order his people out of Insomnia to save them continued to tear fresh holes in the wounds. Regis simply hoped and prayed that one day, his son and his people would know the truth, would understand why he did what he did and that Noctis fulfilled his calling. The line of Lucis protected their star and their people and would continue to do so despite the personal cost; the King just hoped he wouldn’t be remembered as the “King who would save his son and put his people out to burn”.

________________________________________________________________—

Regis felt the sharp, burning pain in his chest as the greatsword impaled him, cutting straight through his heart. The pain was nothing like the ache he had been feeling just the previous day, it was a sharp relief and a quick end. He had watched his closest friend die by the same hands just minutes ago, Clarus was a fine man and had raised an even finer son. 

_ I’m sorry Noctis, I hoped I was wrong but your journey is about to get that much harder. You’re destiny will strike to soon. I love you, son. _

Regis’ last thoughts are for his son, now bound for Altissia, as he takes his final breath, with Lunafreya barricaded behind a magical force field, watching in horror as Regis dies. As Oracle, she knows what must be done, and goes to fulfil Regis’ last request to her. She must get the Ring of the Lucii to Noctis.

______________________________________________________________________

Regis Lucis Caelum’s spirit ascends to the beyond, a light, free feeling spreading through his spectral form. 

_ “Regis, father of the Chosen. Welcome.” a booming, deep voice resonates around Regis. _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “I am Bahamut, the swordbringer, you have done well to prepare the Chosen. Know the time is soon for darkness’ blight to be cleansed from our star.” _

_ Feeling his fury rising, Regis screams at the Astral, “You mean the day my son DIES! To fix your mess! I know about Adagium, I know who he is and what he is. And I tell you now, _ swordbringer _ , that you and you’re brethren caused this. You caused the scourge to take form and have allowed that monster to grow in power exponentially. I will not allow my son to be the sacrificial lamb!” Regis conjures his royal arms in a circle around him, preparing to charge at the Astral in front of him. _

_ One of the Lucii appears in his periphery, the sword of the Mystic raised, ready to defend. “Regis, young king, do not try to challenge fate, it will not work in your favour.” Bahamut blinks out of sight as the Lucii speaks. _

_ Regis spits back, recognising who he’s hearing by the weapon, the founder King’s glaive was the most recognisable, “Somnus, you have no say here. My son will not fix this monumental mess that the Six caused and that you exacerbated! I challenge you, and any other who tries to stand in my way. I will not stop in my mission to save Noctis, you’ll have to destroy my soul to defeat me, but then you lose one of your precious Lucii guardians. Make your choice.” The King takes a battle stance, raising his glaive and keeping his other arms floating around him. _

_ The two kings fight each other relentlessly, blades clanging against one another, and neither gaining the upper hand for what feels like an age. Finally, Regis manages to parry successfully and knock the others’ weapon away from him, “Yield” he commands the founder king. _  
_  
_ _ “I yield” and Somnus blinks out of existence once more. _

_ Regis notices another Lucii appear, realising it was never going to be as easy as fighting the founder King and then Bahamut to change fate. So he battles another, and another, and another, until all have yielded to him. _

_ “Young King, you have defeated each Monarch who came before you, do you truly wish to alter destiny? It will come at a cost.” _

_ He can’t help but roll his eyes, exactly how Noctis did every time he was told to put his Royal Raiment on for a ball, “I thought it’d be pretty damned obvious Astral, I want Noctis to live, live after saving the star, not for him to die by my hand, since I know how sadistic you are, only my blade will deliver the killing blow. I want him brought back after defeating the scourge. Will you acquiesce?” _

_ “The Chosen may be resurrected, but you will make the choice. He will return to the land of the living, the Crystal’s power lessened and the connection between the Lucii and the King severed, Or, he will move into the afterlife and be with his love for all eternity.” _

_ “Choose now, Young King.” _

_ Hoping that his son would understand, he tells Bahamut to resurrect him once his destiny is fulfilled. “May I speak to him after the resurrection to help him understand?” _

_ “Very well, you may speak to him only once, be warned. You WILL NOT get a second chance to speak to him until he passes over in the future. We Six will not bend unto your will a second time.” _

_ Bahamut disappears and Regis slumps down on the ground (well, invisible ground but he can sink down and does so) he’s done it. He’s found a way to save Noctis, now to wait for the day he never wants to arrive. The day he must kill Noctis. _

______________________________________________________________________

_ Regis appears in the throne room when commanded by Noctis. Unlike the others, he appears in his raiment rather than his Lucii armour. Standing to the side of the throne, he listens as Noctis absorbs the powers of the Lucii rulers; each agonising gasp breaking his father’s heart. Finally, he is the last one for Noctis to take in. _

_ “Dad...trust in me.” his son whispers, his voice unable to hide his fatigue. _

I’m so proud of you, Noct. Don’t worry, this isn’t the end.

_ Regis transforms into his Lucii Armour and appears in front of Noctis, who’s slumped on the throne and barely conscious. He raises his sword, hesitating as the reality of what he was about to do hit him like a bag of bricks, knowing he had no choice in this; he charged forward, impaling his son’s heart as his own died all over again. No father should have to do what he just did. _

_ Noctis gasps as death takes him, the ring on his finger glowing with the power and light of Providence, covering the entire star and cleansing it of darkness. _

_ “Let it be done, the Chosen has succeeded in saving the star and will now be resurrected as promised.” Bahamut’s voice rings through Regis’ head, just as his sword disintegrates in a flash of blue light. _

The last thing that Regis sees is Noctis’ eyes opening, the blue-grey irises flick around the room, his face confused. “Soon my boy, soon, you will know the truth. Then you will live your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is most welcome. 
> 
> I have no beta.
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter @_Shell_Fire 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
